


Devour

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Come Eating, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Pacifiers, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, ish, sin - Freeform, the last two tags go together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Such a sweet boy,” Hannibal murmurs, pushing the fabric down to his mid-thigh. “Always so eager to help.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've wanted to play with for a while, and now I'm finally dipping my feet into the water, as the saying goes.
> 
> Visual ref/explanation for the pacifier tag: [these](http://www.photo137.com/html/BP1/ZK642202-D-5-39.JPG) [things](http://img.dxcdn.com/productimages/sku_155405_2.jpg) exist, and twitter is a horrible, horrible, very ~~wonderful~~ bad influence. 
> 
> Consenting adults, blah blah blah. Enjoy!

“Better?”

Will squirms in his spot on the bed, body still basking in the pleasure of their activities. His night shirt has ridden up his torso, exposing the soft skin of his abdomen. Hannibal reaches a hand out, fingers feather light as they touch the body, and smiles as a content sigh leaves his boy’s mouth.

“Mhmm,” Will hums, the noise dragging out as his head nods against the sheets. “Thank you, Daddy.”

He had showed up at Hannibal’s bedroom door barely half an hour ago, needy and shaky, hands clutching at a plush bear while he asked his Daddy if he could _please, please_ take care of him. Hannibal hadn’t resisted, as he hardly ever did. Will had smiled at him, big and bright, and scrambled onto his bed, allowing the bear to drop to the floor in his haste to be close to his Daddy.

Now, he lies on Hannibal’s bed, breath heavy as he comes down from his high. He squirms under Hannibal’s touch, giggling softly as his Daddy’s fingers glide across his skin. They move across his collarbone and neck, stroking lovingly, and Will dips his head, moving so the digits catch on his bottom lip.

Hannibal inhales sharply, staring as Will takes his middle and index finger into his mouth, sucking lightly. Will’s face is a picture of pure innocence, staring up at Hannibal with wide, blue eyes.

Running his tongue across his bottom lip, Hannibal asks, “You like sucking on Daddy’s fingers, don’t you, sweetie?”

Will hums around his hand, and Hannibal watches as a bit of drool dribbles from his mouth and across his cheek before disappearing.  Hannibal can feel his aching cock, still restrained in suit pants, and longs to reach a hand down to release the pressure. He doesn’t though; he isn’t sure if it’s what Will wants, and has no intention of pushing boundaries. Not when they’re like this.

Abruptly, Will lets the fingers fall from his mouth and sits up, wriggling closer to Hannibal’s side.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Will?”

“Are you…” Will bites his bottom lip, eyes flashing down to Hannibal’s crotch before returning to his face. “Do you need help, Daddy?”

“Do you want to help Daddy?”

Will nods eagerly, and Hannibal smiles, his hand reaching out to touch the messy curls.  

“What do you want to do, darling?”

“Can we do what we did last time?” he asks shyly, looking back to his lap. “Please?”

“Of course we can, sweet boy,” Hannibal replies, heart swelling with affection for his beloved. “You like sucking Daddy, don’t you?”

Again, Will nods, and Hannibal stands just before the bed, hand reaching down to the fly of his pants. Will watches as Hannibal undoes the zipper, and drops to the carpeted floor, his shirt falling to cover his naked waist as he looks up at his Daddy, waiting patiently.

“Such a sweet boy,” Hannibal murmurs, pushing the fabric down to his mid-thigh. “Always so eager to help.”

Will smiles at the comment, preening under his Daddy’s approval.  He reaches a hand out, fingers running the length of Hannibal’s shaft once. “Will it fit?”

“It did last time, didn’t it?”

Pausing for a moment, Will hums, a small smile stretching his lips. He looks up at Hannibal one last time, the blue of his eyes peeking through long eyelashes, and leans his head forward, his tongue following the movements of his hand. He laps at the head, tongue sliding across the slit before taking it into his mouth. He feels his Daddy’s hand land atop his head, the pressure heavy as fingers thread through his curls. Slowly, he takes more and more of Hannibal’s cock inside his mouth, eyes closing as he tries to relax his throat.

“Good boy,” Hannibal murmurs, massaging Will’s scalp softly, urging him on. “You feel so good for Daddy, darling. You have no idea.”

Will hums in response, and Hannibal groans at the feeling, his fingers tightening in Will’s hair. He adds more pressure to his hold, guiding Will’s movements as the younger man sucks his cock. He keeps their pace slow, at first; gently easing his way into the warm mouth, preparing his boy for a quicker, harder rhythm. Will follows his touch, yielding to the pressure of Hannibal’s hand.

“Do you want Daddy go faster?”

At Will’s affirmative hum, Hannibal quickens his pace, pushing into Will’s mouth until his cock touches the back of his throat. Will makes a gagging motion, but Hannibal doesn’t stop, has learnt, over the course of their relationship, that Will craves his roughness, just as he craves his gentleness.

Quiet, breathy grunts begin to leave Hannibal’s mouth, his pace quickening with each thrust. He tightens his hold on Will’s hair, fingers tugging almost painfully, and watches as tears form in Will’s eyes, the tiny droplets gliding down his cheeks beautifully as Hannibal continues his steady, brutal pace. The pain doesn’t halt Will’s movements; rather, he hollows his cheeks, making his mouth as tight as he can for his Daddy.

Will makes another gagging sound, and Hannibal hushes him gently, his free hand moving to wipe the tears away. “You’re doing beautifully, darling,” he murmurs, the words punctuated by another grunt as Will looks up at him, eyes wide and wet and filled with love for his Daddy.

Hannibal can feel the arousal coiling in his stomach, almost to the point of climax. He moves his hands to hold either side of Will’s face, holding him steady while he fucks his boy’s mouth. Spit dribbles down Will’s chin, the room filling with wet, gagging noises as Hannibal continues his movements. A few more thrusts, and Hannibal pulls out completely, looking down at Will as he gasps for air, saliva dribbling from his mouth and down his chin. Gently, Hannibal wipes at Will’s face, removing the worst of it.

Confused, Will looks from Hannibal’s face to the erection still positioned in front of him. “Daddy…?”

Hannibal smiles, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock while the other returns to Will’s hair. He tugs softly, urging Will to tilt his head back, and lets the tip of his cock tease against Will’s cheek, precome smearing over the skin. Tightening his grip on himself, Hannibal rubs his hand over his shaft, the movement smooth due to Will’s spit.

Realising what Hannibal is doing, Will closes his eyes, listening to his Daddy’s movements. Barely a minute later, he hears Hannibal groan, feels warm, think spurts of come coat his face, landing across his forehead and cheeks. Droplets land on his lips, and Will opens his mouth, intending to lick them away. A tutting noise from Hannibal stops him, however, and he keeps his mouth sealed.

“Stay still for me,” Hannibal tells him, smiling as Will stops any movement. “That’s it, darling. Good boy.”

The words bring a smile to Will’s face, and he remains perfectly still, eyes remaining shut as he listens to Hannibal’s movements. He can hear his Daddy zip himself up, feels him lean to the side, and then there’s the tell-tale sound of a draw opening.

Hannibal pulls a pacifier from his draw, a special design meant for this occasion exactly. It’s mostly the same, but the teat of the dummy connects to a small catcher, meant to hold a flavoured substance for the baby to suck on. Returning to Will’s side, he takes a moment to appreciate the image of his boy, obedient and submissive, with thick, creamy strips of come covering his face. He almost doesn’t want to ruin it.

Leaning down, he carefully collects the come from Will’s face, swiping it with his thumb before depositing it in the catcher. When he’s done, he presses his thumb against Will’s mouth, watching as he licks it clean before stepping back and placing the pacifier on his bedside table, leaving it for a moment.

“Up,” Hannibal murmurs, arm winding around Will’s shoulders as he helps him stand.

Hannibal collects Will’s previously discarded pyjama pants, lips twitching fondly at the puppy print that covered them, and helps Will redress before guiding him back onto the bed. Will wiggles in against the mattress, looking up at Hannibal, who remains standing.

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“My face is all sticky.”

Hannibal smiles, “I know, darling. Daddy’s going to get a cloth and clean you up, okay?”

Will nods, watching Hannibal as he disappears into the bathroom. The older man is gone for barely a minute before he returns, damp cloth in hand. He brushes it across Will’s face gently, washing away any and all residue of their activities before switching it with the pacifier.

Will’s eyes widen just a little at the sight of the dummy, his gaze flickering from the green pacifier to Hannibal. “Is that for me, Daddy?”

“Do you want it?”

Will nods enthusiastically, his mouth opening for the dummy, and Hannibal smiles once more.

“Then of course it is, sweet boy,” Hannibal murmurs, voice barely audible, as he places the teat between Will’s lips, staring as he begins to suck on it.

Will takes it happily, a small, pleased hum escaping his mouth as he begins to suck on it, the come escaping and coating his mouth. The substance comes easily from the small container, and Will swallows Hannibal’s come without complaint, eyes locked on the other man’s as he does so. When most of it is gone, he takes the pacifier from his mouth, and Hannibal watches, mesmerised, as he pulls the teat between his teeth, scraping until the last of the come coats his tongue. He swallows, again, before returning the pacifier to his mouth.

“Daddy?” Will mumbles, the question coming out muffled. Hannibal raises an eyebrow, and Will points to the other side of the bed, hands making a grabbing motion. “Bear?”

Hannibal laughs, the noise escaping him in a huff of air, and dutifully moves to retrieve the beloved stuffed animal from the floor. He places it back in Will’s hands, smiling as he snuggles with it, his cheek pressing against the soft fur. Hannibal strokes the curls from his face tenderly, leaning down to press his lips against Will’s forehead.

“Sleep?” Will asks, the word barely comprehensible.

“Oh course, darling,” Hannibal replies. “Let me get changed, and then Daddy will join you.”

Will nods, his eyes closing as Hannibal steps away. By the time Hannibal returns, clean and dressed for bed, Will is sound asleep, the bear held tightly in one hand as the pacifier hangs from his mouth. Hannibal joins him, removing the pacifier before rearranging them so that Will’s body is pressed close against his, and let’s Will’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
